watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotomi Komiyama
is Tomoko and Yū's classmate in middle school, who appears in the spin-off manga. She and Tomoko do not like each other very much and are usually forced to get along with each other when Yū is around. She is later revealed in the main manga to have gone to the same high school as Tomoko, though Tomoko had more or less completely forgotten about her by then. She has a crush on Tomoki, but Tomoko had more or less squandered her chances of being with him. Overview Personality Appearance Anime Manga: WataMote *Volume 05: Chapters 46 *Volume 06: Chapters 47, 48, 50, 52, 54, 55 *Volume 07: Chapters 57, 64 *Volume 08: Chapters 71 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 88 *Volume TBA: Chapters 89, Special 5, 91, 93, 100, 101, 108 Manga: TomoMote *Volume 01: Chapters 01, 02 Relationships Yū Naruse Yū ends up befriending Kotomi in middle school on a day when Tomoko had to stay home due to fever. The two have since been close and have kept in touch after reuniting. She seems to remain oblivious to the discord between Tomoko and her. Tomoko Kuroki Kotomi is introduced as a girl who holds a deep seethed grudge against Tomoko, considering her a bitch and human trash. Part of this comes from the shared rivalry for the friendship of Yū; however, Kotomi maintains a crush on Tomoko's brother Tomoki. Tomoko comically ruins an introduction between the two in middle school, and Kotomi has carried her resentment ever since. While Tomoko initially appeared oblivious of Kotomi's feelings for her brother, she will later use Kotomi's crush as an opportunity to torment her. In chapter 83 when Kotomi reacts to learning that a girl has been visiting Tomoko's brother for some time, only to relax a bit when Tomoko tells her the girl has never entered her home farther than the entry way, Tomoko calmly teases Kotomi by saying, "Though they usually have sex in the entryway before she leaves." The two share common anime and manga interests but this does not bring the two closer as Tomoko openly laments that only kids watch cartoons. Tomoko does not remember Kotomi when she meets her in high school which further angers her former classmate. As of recent chapters, however, Kotomi's relationship with Tomoko has become more tolerant if not friendly, although they possibly do not realize this and would not admit it if they did. The changes are better shown on chapter 57, when Yu decides the trio should spend the first day of summer break together. They run into each other at the bus stop and agree to go together to meet Yu in a cafe and, while the ensuing ride was obviously awkward, there was no antagonism between the girls. During the rest of the day, Kotomi and Tomoko end up paying more attention to each other than to Yū herself, which leads her believe the duo to be great friends because they go to the same school. On chapter 64, Kotomi spends August 4th catching bugs with Yū and Tomoko despite her declaring the activity both childish and gross. However, after Tomoko convinces Yū that a rhinoceros beetle is "cute" and she should keep it as a pet, Kotomi quietly catches a centipede which she keeps on her desk at home. On August 10th, the trio goes to a polluted beach which Tomoko chose because it is close. During this "beach trip," Yū becomes emotional over the time they are spending together and starts to cry, which causes the other two girls to panic. During August 17th, the trio heads over to Comiket, but Kotomi is soon left alone when the other two girls leave the place for it being "full of guys" and "stinking," although Tomoko tells Kotomi to call them when she's done. Kotomi seems to genuinely enjoy the time spent with Yū and Tomoko, as the only antagonism between her and Tomoko, open or otherwise, is during August 4th, but it's hard to say whether it actually meant something. In chapter 79, however, they seem to go back to being enemies. After Kotomi and an unnamed friend of hers find Tomoko alone during the school trip to Kyoto, she asks her friend if she can join them in what Tomoko describes as an condescending tone. Tomoko immediately spots her roommates and, in order to get away from the girls, joins them in exploring the city, which prompts Kotomi to follow her around, surprised that Tomoko actually has friends, much to her friend's confusion. All in all, Kotomi and Tomoko seem to have a hate-like relationship, in one moment genuinely enjoying each other's presence and in another being at each other's throats. Simply put, their relationship developed from simply hating each other to being "frenemies," which was prompted by Yū's sugggestion that they should get along on chapter 54. Tomoki Kuroki Kotomi has had a crush on Tomoki since she was in middle school with Tomoko and Yū. In a flash-back episode in the manga where Tomoko recalls her, she approaches Tomoko to meet him, Tomoko comically misunderstands and misrepresents her interest leaving Kotomi embarrassed. When she enters high school and renews her acquaintance with Tomoko through Yū, her crush continues. Her crush and attention appears one-sided. Much of the story at this stage involves a comic rivalry for his attention between her and Akari, both of whom Tomoko deems "perverts" and refers to them "the dick sisters." Out of the blue in Chapter 108, Tomoki approaches first Tomoko then Akari to learn what type of person she is. Trivia *Kotomi is an anagram of Tomoki. *Kotomi and Tomoko attend the same high school *Kotomi is a devoted fan to the Chiba Lotte Marines baseball team. Memorable quotes *"People should recognize that some girls are just nipples and nothing else." *(About Tomoko, Chapter 46) "That fucking bitch! She's trash, just like I thought!!" *(Kotomi and Tomoko, Chapter 54) "Ah, this feeling again... It's just like the first time we talked to each other when Naruse-san/Yū-chan wasn't around. That's right... I never really wanted to get along with this person to begin with. But we just ended up trying to get along back then too." Image gallery Category:Characters Category:Female